In a semiconductor device, an interconnecting structure can be used to electrically connect devices in different layers or in the same layer in an integrated circuit. However, as semiconductor devices continue to be scaled down, an interval between adjacent devices is increasingly shrunk, and a process window of the interconnecting structure is significantly decreased. Accordingly, it is more and more difficult to manufacturing the interconnecting structure between the devices.